Siempre a tu lado Ichigo x OC
by formoza
Summary: Aiko e Ichigo eran muy buenos amigos, inseparables, pero la muerte de su madre les separó... Pero quizás Ichigo no quiere que las cosas sigan así. ¿Qué pasará? IchigoxOC
1. Ch 1: ¿Qué nos ha pasado?

**¡Ichi-kun ha llegado en un OneShot de dos capítulos (?)! XDDD Un Two Shot (?) O.O **

**Aiko: Nee, Autora-san... ¿Por qué salgo tan triste? **

**Autora: Sales tristona en el primer capítulo, ¡pero para eso está Ichi-kun para alegrarte el día!**

**Aiko: Si ahí dice que no quiero ni verle. o.o"**

**Autora: ¡Te estás mintiendo a ti misma! ¡JUM! En el primer capítulo hay Drama, en el segundo hay Drama & Romance. **

**DISCLAIMER: Ichi no es mio, es del maravillosisisisimo Tite Kubo (varias reverencias) xD Aiko es mia. ¡MÍA! Dx**

* * *

Ella dejó de pensar en ello hace mucho, aunque le doliese de verdad. Lo dejó estar porque sabía que las etapas de la vida pasaban y tenía que madurar. También dejó pasar el hecho de que podía verlos. Podía ver cada uno de los espíritus que pasaban, podía ver los monstruos que atacaban de todas partes y podía ver cuando él venía a matarles. Podía, aparte de ver, sentir a Ichigo Kurosaki.

Se conocían desde que eran pequeños, siendo sus padres muy amigos en esa época, o mejor decir, sus madres eran como las mejores amigas. Hasta ese incidente... Dejó de ir al karate y empezó a marginarse de ella, empezó a ser fuerte y a cuidar de sus dos hermanitas. Ah, cómo las echaba de menos. Karin y Yuzu eran unos angelitos y ella siempre se divertía con ellos. Poco a poco dejaron de hablar, sus padres empezaron a trabajar hasta tarde y su padre fue ascendido, ahora trabajando en el extranjero. Su madre también empezó a dedicarse más. Ichigo y ella se empezaron a separar... y se quedó sola.

Bueno, sola no estuvo. Sino que sus seres queridos la abandonaron, aunque estuviesen tan cerca, su relación era fría. Tenía amigos, pero eran solo gente con la que se divertía en el instituto y poco más. Era popular, si, pero no se acercaba mucho a nadie. Decidió no hacerlo desde que tuvo 10 años.

Ella no pudo ver espíritus desde pequeña, desde que nació, pero Ichigo le confesó que si. No le creyó. Ahora ella pasa por lo mismo. Un día empezó a escuchar voces y de repente les vio. Pero no culpaba a Ichigo, aunque sabía en su fuero interno que algo en él despertó su habilidad de ver espíritus también.

* * *

8:09. ¡Mierda!

Las clases empezaban a las 8:15 y debería estar presentable. ¡Argh!

El despertador sonó antes, pero Aiko gruñó y lo apagó, pensando en que dormiría ___solo __5 minutos más_. ¡Já! Como cada día, se quedaba dormida y sorprendentemente se levantaba unos 5 minutos antes de que las clases empezaran. Era su ___suerte_.

8:16 - Corriendo como una loca, estando casi en la entrada de la clase, se encontró con una cabeza naranja que venía desde la otra dirección. _Ichigo. _Resulta que también se había quedado dormido. - ___O quizás fue en caza de algún monstruo_. - Luego se encontró con sus ojos. No se sonrieron. Ya no lo hacían desde hace tiempo.

"¡Legáis tarde! ¡_Otra vez_!" la profesora de matemáticas gritó con una vena de anime en la cabeza del cabreo. Como siempre, ella era siempre muy estricta con la hora de la llegada, aunque fuese solo un minuto... "Ya no aguanto más. ¡Os quedaréis castigados después de clase!"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Aiko gruñó, pero suspiró, mirando a Ichigo y viendo que ni se inmutaba. - ___Va a ser una laaaarga tarde._- pensó.

Se sentó en su mesa y tiró su mochila en el suelo. Otra vez, sus ojos se encontraron y ella no los separó de él mientras iba sacando uno a uno los libros, la libreta, el estuche... Siempre era así desde que se separaron, solo se mirarían y nada más. Ni una palabra. En un principio ella quería estar de su lado, porque le quería, era su primer amor y quería apoyarle, pero él rechazó su ayuda y la apartó de él, y luego comprendió que sin su ayuda, él pudo pasar de página y ser feliz. Incluso tuvo una novia, Rukia, o eso es lo que la gente decía hasta que ella desapareció y nunca más nadie mencionó el tema.

* * *

Suspiro.

"Vosotros dos estaréis aquí hasta que acabéis los ejercicios que os he dejado. A la próxima, ¡no lleguéis tarde!" y con eso, la profesora les dejó solos en el aula.

Ella miró por la ventana, cabeza apoyada en el brazo, mirando al atardecer. Nunca se había quedado hasta tan tarde para ver las bonitas vistas que tenía el instituto. Todo era de un naranja que... Miró a sus ejercicios. - ___Todo me recuerda a él._- Puso una mueca. Sabía sus sentimientos, los entendía, pero era inútil querer a alguien a quien no podías tener...

"Hey." una voz entró por una de sus orejas y salió por la otra. - ___Argh. Odio los logaritmos... y las derivadas. Dicen que sirven para el futuro pero... ¡ARGH__! _- pensó, ignorando la voz. "Aiko" dijo él, haciendo que ella se asustase de la repentina voz grave y alta que escuchó. Miró hacía arriba y se hundió en sus ojos avellana sin poder descifrar la mirada de su cara. Ella levantó una ceja y esperó, puesto que no hacía falta hablar mucho. "Um... ¿Me puedes prestar un boli... Un lápiz mejor, porque el mío ha explotado y..." él puso una mueca. Miró su mano y ella dejó escapar una risita.

Ichigo se sintió aliviado, aunque estaba cabreado con ese boli azul que le había manchado la mano entera. Ella había reído... por un segundo... y se sentía tan feliz. Pero también con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué les pasó para que ahora estuvieran así?

Ella buscó un lápiz en su estuche, apartando su mirada de la de él, sin saber que él sonrió.

"Aquí tienes." le tendió un lápiz. Él lo cogió y siguió sonriendo, dándole unas gracias silenciosas. "Oh, y tienes tinta en la mejilla." Observó ella, mirando su mejilla llena de boli azul. Otra risita se le escapó, pero luego volvió a sus ejercicios.

Él la miró un segundo más, tocando su mejilla. Si así conseguiría que ella se riese, se echaría tinta azul cada día. Luego suspiró, sentándose en su sitio. -___Qué conversación más larga..._- pensó, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus manos. - ___Al menos es un progreso._-

Toda la noche solo pudo pensar en él. ___Otra vez. _No es que ella no pudiese conseguir un chico, puesto que, ya dijo, era popular entre los dos géneros, pero él era especial. Siempre lo fue. Y le echaba de menos. De todas formas, dejó de pensar cuando escuchó un grito y sintió el reiatsu de Ichigo cerca de su casa. Muy cerca.

Miró por la ventaba y abrió los ojos de par en par. Ahí estaba él, atacando un monstuo de unos 10 metros y cayendo al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza. ¡Mierda!

En un momento ella ya estaba abajo, al lado suya, agarrando su cabeza y tocando su pecho. Estaba en muy mal estado. Y otra cosa que observó es que estaba dentro de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de salir de él.

"¿A-Aiko? ¿P-puedes ver al...?" Ichigo pestañeó, mirando con confusión a la chica.

"No, solo estamos replicando tu muerte, ¿verdad?" Dijo ella en tono sarcástico, poniendo una cara e Ichigo le devolvió otra.

El Hollow empezó a reirse. "_**Hoy va a morir de verdad. Y tu también, pequeña...**_"

"Quédate detrás." le ordenó, mientras agarraba su espada con fuerza y se ponía delante suya. Él no iba a permitir que la hiriese de ninguna manera. Saltó sobre él, cortando el brazo de la béstia. El hollow gritó de dolor mientras se retorcía.

"_**Os mataré.**_" ameninzó con voz grave, empezando a formar un cero en la boca, apuntando en dirección a Ichigo y a ella.

"Aiko, vé y escóndete." le dijo él, a lo que ella solo pudo asentir y correr hacía dentro de la casa y cerrar la puerta. Ella no sabía cómo ayudarle ni qué hacer, pero se quedó en la entrada con la mano sobre el corazón, insultando sin saber por qué, nerviosa sin saber qué esperar... Preocupada. En realidad, siempre que sentía un Hollow en la ciudad, ella sabía que él iría tras ellos y siempre lo pasaba mal, aunque intentase ignorarlo. "Ichigo..." Susurró ella...

Esperó y esperó hasta que escuchó otro grito que le chirrió en el oído y todo cesó. Solo silencio. Pero alguien llamó a la puerta, la cual abrió sin dudar.

"Ichigo... E-entra." encontró las palabras, pero miró detrás suya, buscando algún signo del Hollow.

"Le he matado, no te preocupes..." dudó si entrar.

"Estás sangrando. Entra." le dijo ella, poniendo una mueca, enfadada un poco porque no quería entrar, aunque el alivio era mayor que en enfado repentino. Él sonrió y asintió. "¿Por qué no te separaste del cuerpo al luchar?"

"¿C-cómo...?"

"Lo vi." ella encogió los hombros, pero sonrió. - ___No me lo puedo creer. Él está en mi casa... y estamos hablando... sobre los espíritus y... Wow. _- Su corazón iba a mil.

- _Podría irme a mi casa y curarme en la clínica, pero estar aquí con ella me hace sentir mejor. _- suspiró, sonriéndole.

"Um... Como ya he dicho... estás sangrando." ella miró al suelo, un poco roja por lo siguiente que iba a decir. "Y te has hecho daño en el pecho... ¿Por qué no te quitas la camisa hasta que yo vaya y coja algunos bandajes?" ella sugirió. Él también se puso rojo, muy rojo, pero recordó que estaba herido cuando un pinchazo agudo le hizo retorcerse de dolor. Ella lo notó. "Quítatela." Y se fue a coger algunas cosas para curarle.

Nada más entrar, ella tuvo que mirar otra vez al suelo. Ella nunca se puso roja con nadie, pero en ésta situación era imposible no hacerlo. Ahí estaba él, en el sofá, sin camisa, con su pecho bien definido lleno de sudor... y sangre... - ___¡Está sangrando, Aiko! ¡Céntrate o se morirá en tu sofá!_- se dijo a si misma y despertó de sus pensamientos.

"Um... Ésto te va a doler." le dijo mientras empujaba su pecho hasta que estuviese apoyado en el respaldo del sofá, enseñándole con la otra mano el alcohol desinfectante. Él sonrió de lado y ella levantó una ceja. Ella entendió que él se haría el hombre y no mostraría que le dolería.

Nada más pasar la venda con alcohol sobre el corte de su pecho él puso una mueca. Aiko se mordió el labio, primero por pena pero segundo porque tendría que estar con un chico medio desnudo en su salón hasta que le curase y notó como sus mejillas estaban rojas.

"Ah, ¿dónde están tus padres...?" él preguntó, intentando encontrar un tema de conversación para no hacerla sentir incómoda.

Sus ojos entristecieron. Ella no quería hablar de ellos, pero ya que salió el tema.

"Bueno... mi padre trabaja en el extranjero. Y mi madre me ha llamado para decirme que hoy se queda a dormir en el trabajo." ella suspiró, poniendo una venda en el brazo del chico.

Él la observó y vio sus ojos sin vida. Se quería pegar a si mismo por sacar el tema, pero no podía parar. Debía aclarar una cosa.

"Aiko..."

"¿Hmm?" ella pasó alcohol por otra herida, ésta cerca de su cuello. Luego le miró al ver que calló.

Ichigo, nada más ver que le miraba, siguió hablando. Tenía que hacer esto cara a cara, pero ella nunca le habló antes.

"¿Qué nos ha ocurrido?"

"..."

* * *

**No os pongáis nerviosos. ¡El próximo capítulo es mejor! xD **

**Aiko: Eso espero... ¬¬**

**Autora: ^^ No me enfades, que te haré llorar. MUAJAJAJAJA.**

**Ichigo: *susurrando* ¿Por qué yo? *en voz alta* ¡D-Detente malvada Autora-san! ¡No dañes a mi p-...! ¿Princesa? ¿¡QUIÉN ESCRIBE ESTO!**

**Autora-san: Ichigo es taaaan romántico. *suspiro de amor***

**Aiko: ... **


	2. Ch 2: Lo juro

"¿Qué nos ha ocurrido?"

Ella calló, mirándole a los ojos intentando descifrar su mirada. No entendía si en aquellos ojos marrones encontraba preocupación, ¿_tristeza_? Ella se mordió el labio, recordando cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

___"Aiko, venga, ¿por qué no jugáis juntos?" Una pequeña niña miraba con curiosidad al pelirrojo que estaba escondido detrás de las piernas de su madre. La niña sonrió._

___"¡Hola! ¡Yo soy Aiko! ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?" ella preguntó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, inconsciente de que las mejillas del chico se ruborizaban. Poco a poco salió de detrás de las piernas de su madre y mostró una sonrisa tímida, muy dulce._

___"Vamos, Ichigo, preséntate..." su madre le animó. Él le sonrió y luego volvió a mirar a la dulce niñita._

___"Soy...I-Ichigo Kurosaki..." miró al suelo, aún agarrado del pantalón de su madre._

___"¡Ohh! ¡Vamos, Ichigo! ¿Quieres jugar?" ella le animó y la madre del chico le dio un pequeño empujoncito. Él asintió vergonzosamente y se fue con ella. Aiko le cogió de la mano y le sonrió, luego le casi arrastró hasta su habitación donde jugaron hasta tarde._

Lagrimas empezaban a llenarle los ojos y notaba la respiración se le hacía cada vez más grave, por eso separó sus ojos de los de Ichigo y se centró en desinfectarle la última herida, así tapando el hecho de que estaba nerviosa. Pero se preguntaba si Ichigo podía notar que temblaba. ¿Por qué le afectaba eso ___ahora_? ¿Por qué no lloró antes?

"Aiko..." repitió él.

___"Ichigo... Yo... l-lo siento de verdad." la niña murmuró en el abrazo. Su madre acababa de morir e Ichigo estaba destrozado. No hablaba, no comía, su mirada estaba perdida. No había sonreído en siglos. "Ichigo, dime algo... Somos amigos. Háblame..." susurró, aguantando unas lagrimas por él._

___Pero él ni se inmutó, sino que se separó de ella y con mirada inexpresiva, se fue. Así, de la nada, se fue. Y la dejó con el corazón roto. Juraron ser los mejores amigos y él la abandonó. Luego su corazón se encogió y se fue con la esperanza de que luego él se abriría a ella._

_Mentira. Nunca lo hizo. Se alejaron._

"Nos separamos." respondió, encogiéndose los hombros, sorprendida de que su voz no le falló.

Ichigo insultó en su interior, sabiendo la verdadera razón.

"Yo... Fue por mi culpa. Te alejé de mi..." reconoció, cerrando los ojos, pasando una mano por su pelo. "Aiko."

"¿Qué, Ichigo? ¿Qué quieres?" Aiko se separó de él. Tenía razón, él la alejó y ya no había marcha atrás. Su corazón estaba roto y no podía repararlo. No si él estaba en su casa medio-muerto culpándose de todo. Su voz ahora si mostraba dolor y nerviosismo. En años, se lo guardó todo... Ya casi iba a explotar.

Se separó de él y se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado del sofá.

"Aiko, escúchame. Mira, yo..." aunque le costase la vida, se levantó del sofá y la miró con desesperación. Su estómago se encogía y no sabía cómo continuar.

"Déjalo, Ichigo. Fuimos amigos. Eramos pequeños y luego lo peor ocurrió. Te has alejado de mi por algo y lo acepto. No hay marcha atrás, así que deja de decir tonterías. Bien, si hemos acabado ya con eso... ¿Podrías irte?"

Él enmudeció.

Ella le miró y sonrió con sarcasmo. Era la misma expresión de dolor que mostró cuando él la separó de él y se fue. ¿Se volvería a ir? Era lo más seguro. Negó con la cabeza y fue en dirección a coger el mando de la tele, aunque no llegó a tocarlo, sino que una mano se lo impedía.

"¿Qué quieres, Ichigo?"

"Te echo de menos..."

"¿Huh?" ella pestañeó y eso causó caer una lágrima, la cual la escondió debajo de su pelo.

"Mírame, Aiko." puso la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla, haciendo que le mirase y le secó la lágrima. "Echo de menos estar contigo... aunque por entonces fuésemos unos niños. No quiero perderte a ti también, Ai..." apretó los labios y estrujó su mejilla.

"Ichigo..."

"Sé que no te has olvidado de mi. Por favor..."

"No me llames _Ai_." le gruñó, partiendo a llorar.

"Ai." Ichigo sonrió, intentando contener la tristeza de si. Cuando eran pequeños él solía llamarla así y ella le respondía siempre lo mismo. "No quiero que desaparezcas de nuevo..."

"¿Y te ha costado tanto decírmelo?" le acusó, frunciendo el ceño.

"...A-Aiko..."

"¡Escucha y luego vete! Intenté estar a tu lado pero te separaste de mi y lo dejé pasar. ¡Lo dejé pasar porque te quería! Y pensaba que estar a solas quizás te ayudase... Y mira, tenía razón. Ahora estás bien, ¿no?" no esperó a que él le respondiese. "¿Entonces qué haces aquí todavía? ¡Vete y-!"

"¡Aiko!" él la calló abrazándola, hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello. "Yo... lo siento de verdad." algo húmero tocó su cuello. ¿Estaba Ichigo llorando? La abrazó que casi la ahogaba, pero ella no dijo nada, sino que también empezó a llorar. Sus ojos le escocían pero no pasaba nada, él la estaba abrazando. Algo le decía que no le perdonase jamás, pero otro algo le decía que le siguiese abrazando.

"Me abandonarás... como todos han hecho en mi vida." sollozó, ahogando su cabeza en su cuello. Poco a poco sus seres queridos la han dejado. Él, su padre, ahora su madre... Y se quedaría sola.

"No. No, nunca. Te juro qu-."

"No jures cosas que no puedes cumplir." le amenazó, pero no escapó de sus brazos, sino que se acogió más a ellos.

"Juro que no te volveré a abandonar." separándose de ella, cogió con sus dos manos su rostro y la miró. Otra mirada indescifrable. Quizás decisión y algo más... "Ai."

Se secó una lágrima y le mandó una mirada asesina. "Te he dicho que-"

"Ai." él sonrió y le secó todas las lagrimas.

Ella solo le miró con atención. De verdad había llorado.

* * *

#Pocas semanas después.#

- ___¡Argh!_- insultó mientras corría desde la cocina para abrir la puerta, la cual por cierto no dejaba de sonar. Otra vez, como cada día, a las 8, Ichigo vendría.

"¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Voy!" se quejó. Nada más abrir la puerta, le puso una mueca al pelirrojo y éste rió bajito. "¿Siempre tienes que hacer eso?"

"No. Pero me gusta verte cabreada." bromeó, entrando en la casa. "¿Tu madre no ha vuelto?"

Ella negó, mirando al suelo. Otra vez la había llamado, pero ésta vez le ha dicho otra cosa. "Se va 2 semanas a Nueva York." Sus ojos entristecieron. Una mano cubrió su mejilla e hizo que levantase la mirada, encontrándose con un sonriente Ichigo. "¿Qué?" pestañeó.

Él siguió sonriendo, pensando en lo poco que han pasado juntos y en lo rápido que un viejo sentimiento despertó.

Ella pensó lo mismo, al mismo instante. Incluso se llegó a preguntar si ese sentimiento alguna vez desapareció.

Ichigo de repente pestañeó dos veces y puso una mano detrás de su nuca y miró un cuadro de la habitación, intentando encontrar las palabras. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

"Ichigo. Te pasa algo... " asimiló con sospecha. "Ichigo, somos amigos, háblame..." su voz se puso nerviosa. - ___Mierda, se está repitiendo..._- pensó con preocupación al mirarle, él tenía la cara escondida. "Mira, si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo..." le miró y luego se mordió el labio.

Ichigo la miró de reojo y vio panico. - ___Esto va mal..._- pensó al sentir como se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

"Aiko, y-yo... t-te quiero." cerró los ojos y puso casi una posición de defensa, como si ella le empezaría a gritar de un momento a otro diciéndole que qué estaba pensando.

Pero nada ocurrió.

Una risa llenó la habitación.

"¿Y-y por eso t-tienes que defenderte? N-ni que fuera a pegarte..." rió y rió. Ichigo no sabía si reír también porque adoraba esa risa suya o llorar...

Solo le miró confundido. Al ver su cara, ella rió un poco más. "Tonto..." se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas, pegando sus labios a los suyos en un pequeño beso, aunque lleno de amor. Soltó una risita en el beso al sentir a Ichigo más erguido y nervioso que nunca, pero pronto se dejó llevar y se hundieron en el beso, haciéndolo más apasionado.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y los dos gruñeron, pero no se separaron ni un milímetro. Otra vez llamaron.

"Serán los demás..." susurró ella con los labios casi pegados a los de él.

"Mm-hm." dijo, dándole otro beso.

Rió.

"Deberíamos responder."

"Déjales que se vayan."

Los dos rieron.

"Ichigo, vamos... hemos quedado para cenar todos juntos." le dio otro beso, como si en vez de intentar convencer a Ichigo, también se intensase convencer a ella misma.

Otra vez llamaron a la puerta. Ichigo gruñó, pero se separó de ella.

"Oh, una cosa más.. Yo también te quiero." le susurró y fue a abrir la puerta, dejando un chico con las mejillas ruborizadas y con las manos en los pantalones, casi como cuando le conoció por primera vez.

Empezaba a sentirlo. Ya no estaría sola.

* * *

**Aiko: Muy cortito pero tan lindo. *felizmente feliz* **

**Autora: Si, fue un proyecto rápido. Por cierto, ¡Ichigo es tan lindo cuando se pone rojo! ¡JOJOJO! ¡Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este mini-proyecto mío! Para dudas, sugerencias, críticas, no-criticas, holas, adioses, chocolate y pizza, Review!**


End file.
